


Jefferies cső

by EvilNobara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Telepathic Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilNobara/pseuds/EvilNobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elöljáróban elmondanám, hogy ez az egyik legérzékibb Spirk oneshot, amit valaha is olvastam. Remélem, képes voltam visszaadni az eredeti stílust a fordítással, és remélem, ti is annyira fogjátok majd szeretni, mint én.</p>
<p>^_^ A történetről pedig csak annyit, hogy Kirk és Spock pár meghitt pillanatot tölt el az egyik Jefferies csőben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferies cső

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenix21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jeffries Tube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083057) by [Fenix21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21). 



> Az eredeti író [Fenix21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21). Minden elismerés őt illeti meg érte. Én csupán az ő engedélyével fordítottam magyarra. Az eredeti angol verzió [ITT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3083057) olvasható.
> 
> Az aprócska változtatás is az ő engedélyével történt.

\- Kapitány? – kiáltott Spock a Jefferies cső irányába.  
  
\- Itt vagyok fent – érkezett valahonnan a magasból a válasz.  
  
A vulkáni felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, miközben eszébe idézte Kirk különös üzenetét, amit a szobája monitorára ragasztva talált, egy antik fecnire körmölve. A papírdarabon, amit még McCoy doktortól kapott két évvel ezelőtt a születésnapjára, csupán annyi állt, hogy találkozzanak a 16.3-as Jefferies csőnél. Felkapaszkodott hát a létrán, és behajolt a leágazó szervizalagútba, ami párhuzamosan futott a térhajtóművet és antianyagot elválasztó teremmel. Kirk jó pár méterrel beljebb, hanyatt feküdt a csőben, fél kezét a tarkója alatt nyugtatva, hogy kényelmesebb legyen a kemény felület.  
  
\- Szüksége van valami segítségre, Kapitány?  
  
\- Nem. Jöjjön csak. – Kirk odébb csúszott a szűk csőben, és megveregette maga mellett, a felszabaduló kevéske helyet.  
  
Spock könnyedén felhúzódzkodott a járatba, de a magassága miatt csupán meggörnyedve, négykézláb tudta megközelíteni Jimet.  
  
\- Megkérdezhetem, mi célból szervezte a találkozót a Jefferies csőbe? A szállásunk, vagy a rekreációs szoba, sokkal kedvezőbb helyszín lenne erre a célra.  
  
\- Csak nincs valami ellenvetése? - csipkelődött Kirk, kiváltva ezzel, hogy Spock fél szemöldöke ismét felszaladjon. - És ha már itt tartunk, pontosan mihez is lenne kedvezőbb a többi helyszín? - kérdezősködött tovább, a vulkáni által már jól ismert, huncut szikrákkal a szemében.  
  
Jim végül elmosolyodott, és ismét megveregette maga mellett a cső padlózatát. Spock nagyot szusszant Kirk érthetetlen konokságágát látva, majd beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe, kecsesen végignyújtózott a kapitánya mellett. A hely alig volt elég egy átlagos méretű embernek, így az első tiszt teljes testével nekifeszült Kirk, felé eső oldalának. Érezte, amint a férfi kényelmesebben elhelyezkedik, és kihúzza a tarkója alól a tenyerét, hogy a felszabadult karját kettejük közé helyezhesse, és ujjait összefonhassa Spockéval.  
  
Hosszú percekig feküdtek egymás mellett a közeli hajtóműmag dorombolását hallgatva, és figyelték a cső áttetsző falán táncoló fény játékát, ami az alattuk lévő dilítium kristály kamrából szűrődött át. Spock érezte, amint önkéntelenül is ellazul, és teste felveszi a járat íves falának vonalát, légzése pedig hozzáidomul a hajtómű szinte alig hallható, mély, lassú, folytonos pulzálásához.  
  
\- Olyan, mint ha dalolna – suttogta Kirk a tompa izzásban. Még szorosabbra fonta összekulcsolt kezüket, és lassú köröket kezdett rajzolni nagyujjával, Spock tenyerére. A vulkáni tisztában volt vele, hogy ez csupán egy, a kapitányára annyira jellemző, öntudatlan mozdulat volt, mégsem tudta leküzdeni az egész testén végigfutó borzongást. Jim keze mozdulatlanná dermedt. Pár lélegzettel később Spock érezte, amint Kirk fészkelődni kezd mellette, kinyitotta hát a szemét - amit eddig észre sem vett, hogy lehunyt - csak hogy farkasszemet nézzen, a tőle pár centiről rábámuló emberrel.  
  
\- Jó meleg? – kérdezte Kirk csendesen.  
  
Spock nem igazán tudta hirtelen hova tenni a kérdést, míg csak fel nem figyelt rá, hogy valóban kellemes meleg van körülötte. A hő minden bizonnyal a hajtóművek által kibocsájtott, semlegesített sugárzásnak volt köszönhető, ami ezen a csillaghajón különös jelenségnek számított. Tekintve, hogy a hajó legénységének javarésze ember volt, és Spock volt csupán az egyetlen vulkáni, a létfenntartó rendszer, az emberek számára optimális hőfokra volt beállítva. Az évek során bizonyos mértékig hozzászokott ugyan a klímához, és az egyenruhája alatt viselt termál felsőkkel megpróbálta ellensúlyozni a dolgot, de ettől függetlenül mindig érzett egy bizonyos mértékű, kellemetlen hideget.  
  
\- Igen, köszönöm.  
  
Kirk biccentett, és visszadőlt a helyére.  
  
Újabb pár percnyi csend telepedett rájuk. Spock ismét lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy átjárja az őt körülölelő, kellemes meleg, miközben némi csodálattal gondolt arra, hogy Kirk elég figyelmes volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen egyedi, és különös intézkedéseket tegyen arra, hogy megadja neki ezt a kevés kényeztetést. Jim némiképp szórakozottan ismét simogatni kezdte nagyujjával a tenyerét, Spock pedig ez alkalommal hagyta, hogy az izgalom első hullámai végigfussanak a testén, majd kissé megmozdította a tenyerét, hogy jobb hozzáférést biztosítson, Kirk elkalandozó ujjainak. Érezte a mozdulatokban beálló pillanatnyi szünetet, amit minden bizonnyal a gesztus okozott, amely (legalábbis egy vulkáninál) nyílt felhívásnak számított, és szinte maga előtt látta a Jim arcán felvillanó boldog, huncut mosolyt, amint közelebb fészkelődött hozzá, hogy éljen a felkínált lehetőséggel.  
  
Csak a leghalványabb érintés kell egy vulkáni kézhez, egy puha simítás, akár a tollpihe, hogy felkeltse a legszenvedélyesebb vágyat, és Kirk ebben már nagy tapasztalatra tett szert. Pár, óráknak tűnő lélegzetvételig hagyta, hogy Spock tenyere a csípőjén pihenjen, majd a mutatóujja hegyével megérintette a tenyere külső élét, és idegtépően lassan elkezdte végigsimítani, egészen a nagyujja végéig. Ott elidőzött egy sóhaj erejéig, majd ugyanolyan komótos mozdulatokkal, visszatért a kiindulási ponthoz. Minden egyes ujjat végigjárt így, meg-megállva az ujjbegyeknél, hogy érezhesse a hűvös bőr alatt lüktető ereket, mielőtt újra visszatért volna a kéz nyitott felületéhez. Miután ezzel végzett, széttárta a tenyerét Spocké fölött, csupán néhány ezred milliméterre, és hagyta, hogy a két bőrfelület között átmelegedjen kicsit a levegő, hogy aztán összeérintse az ujjaikat, és óvatosan végighúzhassa ujjbegyeit, le, egészen a vulkáni tenyerének közepéig, majd vissza. Spock légzése, az emberi reakcióktól eltérően, ekkor már elmélyült és lelassult. Kirk a csuklójánál fogva, a szájához emelte a kezét, majd a középső és mutatóujját összefogva, az ajkaihoz érintette őket. A vulkáni teste láthatóan megremegett, Jim pedig elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Kapitány. Ha a karbantartó személyzet…  
  
Kirk egy laza mozdulattal a vállára gördült, és szabad kezét Spock ajkaira tapasztotta.  
\- Jeleztem, hogy a csőben tisztítás folyik. Nem fognak zavarni.  
  
A vulkáni egy parányi bólintással nyugtázta a kijelentést, és hagyta, hogy az apró kétségen felülkerekedjen az érzés, amint Kirk, nyelvével és fogaival, épp feltérképezte az ujjai közt lévő, puha szövetet.  
  
\- Tudod, már sokszor álmodoztam arról – szólalt meg a kapitány halkan, szinte áhítattal -, hogy itt szeretkezhessek veled, a szívében, ahol minden ereje, melege és energiája egyesül.  
  
Spock még mindig ura volt annyira a tudatának, hogy megértse Kirk szavait, és felfogja, hogy az Enterprise-ről beszél. A férfi csupán egyetlen dolgot szeretett jobban a hajójánál, és az maga Spock volt. Az Enterprise szívében lenni, ilyen közel feküdni az élő, dobogó magjához, és érezni a legapróbb rezdüléseit minden érintkező felületükön és a testüket körülölelő levegőben, szinte maga az Elízium lehetett Kirk számára. Ez volt a Spockra váró számos rejtélyek egyike, hogy megfejtse, a fiatal kapitány emberi szíve hogy képes ennyi szeretetre. Bárki más, legyen az vulkáni, vagy sem, bizonyára féltékeny lenne az elkötelezettség láttán, amit Kirk ez iránt a hölgy iránt érzett, de Spock már elég régóta szolgált mellette, hogy tudja, ez nem más, mint a férfi szíve és lelke.  
  
Jim elengedte az első tisztje csukóját, fölé gördült, és karjaival tartva a súlyát, gyengéden széjjelebb kényszerítette a térdeit a sajátjával, majd a testének többi részét leengedve, egy lassú mozdulattal hozzásimult Spockhoz. A vulkáni hallotta és érezte, ahogy a férfi levegőért kap, mikor a kölcsönös izgalmuk forrósága összesimult, és nem tudta visszafogni a csípője, másik férfi testének feszülő, lassú, ringatózó mozdulatát. Felpillantott Kirkre, és belebámult a vágytól szűkölő, tágra nyílt, mogyoróbarna szemekbe.  
  
\- Kérlek, Spock – suttogta elakadó lélegzettel. – Juttass el minket oda. Most.  
  
A vulkáni nem tudott ellenállni egy ilyen kérésnek, főleg, hogy nem is akart. A vére szinte lángolt, izzó lávaként szétáradva a testében. Már nem sok hiányzott a beteljesüléshez, és bár a szűk hely nem igazán volt megfelelő heves szeretkezésekhez, nem is erre volt szükségük. Kirk karjához emelte a kezét, érezve, amint a kemény izmok szilárdan támasztják, és tartják fölötte a testét. Jim elakadó lélegzettel tűrte, hogy Spock ujjai egyre feljebb kalandozzanak, mikor pedig enyhe nyomást kifejtve végigsimított a férfi nyakán, hangos mordulás szakadt ki, a fölötte támaszkodó ember torkából. Lassan mozdult tovább, szinte milliméterenként, ujjat ujj után helyezve, akárcsak valami érzéki pók. Kirk reszketni kezdett, már előre várva a kapcsolatot, amit majd Spock hoz létre, ha végre eléri azokat a bizonyos pontokat. A vulkáni, a már jól ismert mozdulattal közrefogta Jim arcát, és kivárt. Kirk szinte teljesen lehunyta a szemeit, szaggatottan vette a levegőt, a teste pedig szinte már vibrált.  
  
Spock, enyhe nyomással Kirk arcához szorította az ujjait, a világ pedig megszűnt létezni körülöttük. Önmagában érezte az embert, a vágytól lüktető testét, szíve minden dobbanását, és önmagát az emberben. Vele együtt élte át azt a csodálattal vegyes félelmet, amit Kirk minden alkalommal érzett, mikor így egyesültek, és a szenvedélyének mindent elsöprő erejét, melyet képes volt oly sok ideig kordában tartani, hogy még egy vulkáni is megirigyelhette volna.  
  
Ebben a határtalan közegben, folyékony arany, fénylő és tüzes, egybeolvadt a sötétségben a ragyogó, szikrázó kékkel. Összefonódtak, elkeveredtek, eggyé váltak, és egyre magasabbra jutottak. Egyre feljebb és feljebb másztak a szikrázó fényoszlopon, beragyogva a végtelen teret. Kirk, Spock ágyékának dörzsölődve ringatózott, simán, erőteljesen, már szinte követelőzve. A vulkáni minden mozdulatot úgy érzett, mint ha a sajátja lenne, és érezte a másik férfiban felgyűlő, beteljesülésért szűkölő vágyat. Saját, magabiztos lökéseivel válaszolt hát, jóval erősebb vulkáni izmaival összeszorítva a testüket, megtartva, és mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatva az embert, majdnem átlendítve ezzel mindkettejüket a csúcson.  
  
Spock! Kiáltotta Kirk szavak nélkül, elkeseredve, várva a végső megváltást.  
  
A vulkáni áthelyezte kissé az ujjait, és közelebb húzta magához a férfi fejét.  
  
Gyere Jim, együtt… suttogta mind hangosan, mind az elméjén át, forró leheletével végigsúrolva Kirk fülcimpáját.  
  
Egy utolsó lökés kellet csak, hogy megadja magát az édes fájdalomnak. Kirk még egy utolsót mozdult fölötte, és miközben Spock elsuttogott szavai végigvibráltak minden idegszálán, ő is túljutott a várva várt csúcson, és feloldódott a szikrázó fényben.  
  
Lassan tértek magukhoz, apró izzadtságcseppekkel végighintve a Jefferies cső áttetsző falát. Kirk Spockra hanyatlott, arcát a férfi nyakához rejtve, még mindig reszketve az együttlétük izzásától. A vulkáni elszakította tőle az ujjait, fél kezét a tarkóján nyugtatva, másik karjával pedig szorosan magához ölelve az embert, majd áthelyezte kissé a testsúlyát, hogy Kirk kényelmesebben feküdhessen rajta.  
  
Csendesen hevertek. Spock érezte, amint Jim légzése egyre egyenletesebbé válik, amint könnyű álomba szenderül. A vulkáni hibrid szervezete is kezdett lassan visszatérni, a megszokott normájához. Figyelte a cső plafonján táncoló fény játékát, és engedve kicsit az emberi felének hagyta, hogy a karjaiban tartott férfit ölelve, átjárja a teljesség érzése. Még sosem tűnt ennyire teljesnek az élete, mint ezekben a pillanatokban, mikor a tudatuk úgy kapcsolódott össze, akár egy kirakós játék két, összeillő darabkája, és egy röpke másodpercre olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy képtelenség lett volna megállapítani, hol kezdődik az egyikük, és hol végződik a másik.  
  
\- Istenem, Spock, annyira szeretlek.  
  
Az elfojtott suttogás, forró levegőpászmaként súrolta a fülét. A vulkáni egy kissé megbillentette a fejét, hogy jobban hozzásimuljon Kirkéhez, és habár a kettejük közti intenzív telepatikus kapcsolat egy állandóan jelenlévő, leheletvékony szállá szelídült, még mindig képes volt érzékelni Kirk szavainak teljes súlyát, a köteléken át. Mindent elsöprő, elemi erejű érzelem volt ez, ami szétáradt és feloldódott Spockban, akárcsak az azt követő félelem, fájdalom és kétségbeesett bizonytalanság, ami minden nagy szerelem velejárója. Szorosabbra fonta a karjait az ember körül, és érezte, amint a néma zokogás végiggyűrűzik a férfi testén. Elfordította kissé az arcát, és puha csókot lehelt hát a járomcsont fölött hullámzó, szőkés tincsek közé, majd halkan azt suttogta.  
  
\- Akárcsak én, T’hy’la.  
  
  
  


~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
